My Fourth Year by Ginny
by Wo Ai Ni16
Summary: Hermione, as the matchmaker, is going to help Ginny get Harry's attention! [An apology to all my faithful readers]
1. A Little Spill

Disclaimer: I am not the great J.K. Rowling, the characters in this story all belong to her.  
  
Hi! I'm a new author in Fanfiction.net and my pen name is Wo Ai Ni16, which means 'I love you' in Chinese. This is my first Harry Potter story, although I'm writing another story for Cardcaptor Sakura, or Cardcaptors, as most Americans refer to it as. So please be nice and read my story. Reviews will be highly appreciated.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"My Fourth Year by Ginny" by Wo Ai Ni16  
  
Chapter One: A Little Spill  
  
Ginny sighed and sat down at one of the comfortable chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was exhausted. It was their first day back and she is now in her fourth year. "Geez, it's only the first day of school and our teachers are already bombarding us with all of these assignments," she whispered to herself.  
  
She looked around her other classmates who seemed to be as exhausted as she was. Most of them were already starting their homework. Others were taking a break and chatting with their friends. Ginny's head bowed in dismay. She wished she had someone to chat with. Besides Hermione, she had no real friends. Of course there are the other girls she shared her dorm with, but they weren't exactly nice. She always tried to join in the conversation, but they were all snobbish and ignored her.  
  
Then there are her brothers. Ginny snorted. They were not exactly the type to talk with, although Ginny knew they cared for her deep down. She could never forget how worried Ron was in her first year when she was trapped in the Chamber of Secrets. However, she is always in their shadows. Bill and Charlie were always known as the maybe the greatest Quidditch players Hogwarts had ever seen so far. It was obvious that Fred and George are currently known as the pranksters of the school. Percy was..a prefect with very good grades, and Ron is..Ginny paused at this. What is Ron known for? Well, Ron can be thought of the best friend of Harry Potter. Ginny blushed at that name. And she is, just Ginny. "I bet not even half the people in my class know me," Ginny thought sadly.  
  
"If I'm just like this how will I ever get his attention?" Ginny said out loud, thinking of Harry.  
  
"Get whose attention?"  
  
Ginny nearly jumped a foot in the air. Looking at the owner of the voice, she saw a fifth year with very bushy hair, "Hermione, you scared me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but who were you talking about? You are trying to get whose attention?"  
  
"Oh, uh..it's nothing."  
  
Hermione just shrugged and walked over to a table covered with books, no doubt, all the books that she is going to study.  
  
Ginny sighed, "That was close," she thought. Looking for a certain someone, she finally spotted Harry playing wizard chess with Ron across the room. "When will I be good enough for him?" she thought, admiring his unruly jet-black hair and his emerald green eyes filled with life. "All he likes is Cho Chang. I don't blame him. She's smart, pretty, popular, and excellent at quidditch. I'll never be as good as her. I'll never have him."  
  
Ginny decided to start on her assignments. She was halfway through her potions essay when she accidentally knocked down her ink bottle, causing the ink to fall off the table and spill all around the floor.  
  
"Oh great! Just what I need."  
  
Before she could bend down to pick it up, someone picked up the ink bottle and muttered a few words with their wand, and the ink went back into the bottle.  
  
Ginny looked up, and saw no one other than Harry himself. He handed her ink bottle, smiling his usual smile that always made her melt. Ginny knew she was blushing seven different shades of red as she took the bottle from him, and was only able to mutter a little, "Thanks."  
  
"That's fine. It happens to me all the time. Hermione taught me a spell to recollect the spilled ink." And, smiling once again, he walked out the portrait door, probably off to the library.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how's that? Good, bad? Any comments, opinions, suggestions? Review please! : ) ~Wo Ai Ni16 


	2. The Secret's Out

Hi Everyone!  
  
Well I decided to continue the story. Oh, and thanx so much Maro Tapikoka! You see, she has this wonderful idea. Well, I decided to do it. Hope you'll like this story Maro!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"My Fourth Year by Ginny" by Wo Ai Ni16  
  
Chapter Two: The Secret's Out  
  
Ginny tried to keep herself calm. She was fighting the strong impulse to jump up and dance around the room. She was so happy. But she must have had the widest smile on her face because just then Ron came up to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong, wrong, how can anything be wrong?" Ginny couldn't help but be extremely happy.  
  
"Are you sure you did not eat any of Fred and George's new sweets?"  
  
"Of course not," Ginny said like talking to a simpleton who asked a stupid question. Forgetting about her homework, she gathered up her books and walked upstairs to the girls' dormitories, not paying attention to her older brother's confused expression.  
  
She was practically skipping across the room. Even some people stopped their conversation to watch the little redhead walk up to the dorms.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked Hermione, who had been watching the entire scene.  
  
"Oh isn't it obvious?" she said, turning back to her homework. She had a twinkle in her eye that made Ron suspicious.  
  
"What's obvious?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Boys, you guys just don't get it."  
  
Ron, who was still confused, shrugged, "Anyway, can you help me out with my Potions essay?"  
  
"You had three weeks to do it."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"No buts, honestly, Ron, you haven't changed in all these years I've known you."  
  
Ron just shrugged again and followed Harry in the library. Maybe he can help him. "Girls," Ron thought, "they are more the most confusing things I've known."  
  
******* In the girl's dormitories...  
  
  
  
Ginny was writing in her diary. She had been afraid of writing in diaries ever since the incident with the Tom Riddle diary. But, this event was too important to not be written down...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh, you couldn't guess what happened! Him! He noticed me again! Can you believe it? He seems to notice me more often now. Okay, at first it was an awful day today. I was in the common room doing my homework when my ink bottle spilled. What luck. But, then he comes. Harry! Oh how I love even writing his name! I know I must sound silly.  
  
Well he came up and performed this spell to make the ink return to bottle. *Sigh* I swear I will never use that ink again. It's sacred! I know I am obsessed with him. In love and obsessed. But how can I ever get his attention? I just wish  
  
At this she stopped and closed her eyes, lying on the bed. If everything could go as she wished...  
  
She would be walking throughout Hogwarts, being the heartthrob of the school. Every boy would love her. But her heart is only set on Harry.  
  
A smile formed on Ginny's lips.  
  
He would notice her and forget about Cho. He would ask her to be his girlfriend and she will jump into his arms. Everything would be perfect. They would go on moonlight rides on his Firebolt and would ride up all the way to the Astronomy Tower to gaze at the stars. And then he would tell her how much he loved her and she would say-  
  
Ginny was having the best daydream when a knock on the dormitory door burst into her thoughts. Slightly annoyed, she responded, "Yes?"  
  
Hermione came into the room. Ginny's annoyed expression disappeared as her only friend seated herself on the edge of her bed. But something about her made Ginny uneasy. She had this suspicious look on her face, and her eyes twinkled in a way that made Ginny worry that she knew about her secret. About her love for Harry.  
  
Ginny, too nervous for some reason, looked down at her feet. She just noticed that her diary was still open. Hermione, following her gaze saw the diary, a smile curving on her lips. Ginny quickly reached out, closed the diary shut, and pushed it behind her. She felt so stupid at that point and felt her face burning from embarrassment. She chanced a look at Hermione, and was still not happy that her mischievous smile was still there.  
  
"So..." She said in a satisfied tone, "you do like him, don't you?"  
  
Ginny tried to force a look of puzzlement, "Like who? What are you talking about?" Unfortunately she was no good at lying.  
  
Hermione seemed to be enjoying this. This was definitely a new side to her character. "Oh, I don't know, maybe a certain someone I have known for almost five years, who's on the quidditch team, and saved you during his second year?"  
  
Ginny, knowing that her secret was out, grabbed her blanket and put draped it over head, trying to hide her face from her friend.  
  
"Honestly, Ginny, you cannot hide these kind of things from me," Hermione laughed, taking the blanket off Ginny's head, "Why, you think I just found out now? I noticed that you liked him since your second year."  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at her with pleading eyes, "Promise not to tell?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. She had an idea. "Well, I was actually thinking..."  
  
Ginny gave her a pleading look.  
  
"Oh, of course I won't tell, but I had an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe I can help you get his attention."  
  
At first Ginny was overjoyed, but then, "But he likes Cho Chang. Why in the world would he notice me? I can't compete with her."  
  
Hermione thought about it for a while. "I'm sure we could do something. First of all, you have everything she has: you have pretty good looks, we just have to buy you some new clothes to show it off more, and you're pretty good at quidditch, he just doesn't know it."  
  
"Fine, what do I do?"  
  
"I think our first stop will be the Hogsmeade trip this weekend to buy you new clothes."  
  
"I don't have any money," Ginny said miserably.  
  
"I'll handle that, I have extra allowance from my parents and I never use it."  
  
Ginny was so happy, "Thanks Hermione! You're the best friend anyone could have!"  
  
"It's nothing, it's ten o'clock now, I still have to finish the rest of my homework. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Hermione closed the door. Soon, Ginny's other classmates went inside and slept.  
  
Ginny decided to sleep too, whispering, "I can't wait 'till tomorrow." 


	3. A Tutor

"My Fourth Year by Ginny"

~ Wo Ai Ni16

________________________________________________

Chapter 3: A Tutor

Ginny woke up early the next morning.  It was Friday.  She then wondered why she was so happy.  "Oh yeah, Hermione will help me!" Ginny exclaimed.  She squealed and walked and quickly dressed up, going to the Great Hall for breakfast.  

Walking into the Great Hall, she spotted Hermione sitting next to Harry and Ron.  Looking around the table, there was no other place to sit.  So, mustering up her courage, Ginny walked up to Hermione and sat down next to her.  

"Good morning," Hermione greeted, looking up from her book.

"Hi," Ginny replied.  

"Good morning sis," Ron said.  He was looking at a copy of _Quidditch Monthly.  _

"Good morning, Ginny," Harry greeted.  

At this, Ginny felt the heat rising in her cheeks.  He was sitting right in front of her.  Damn...why couldn't she have sat somewhere else?  "G-good morning to you too," she said in a tiny voice. 

Noticing her uneasiness around his friend, Ron smirked.  If it was possible, Ginny blushed even a deeper shade of red, and bowed her head, hoping that her red hair will cover her face so Harry can't see her.  Hermione did not want Ginny's day to have a bad start, and nudged Ron's side with her elbow. 

"Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?" Ron exclaimed, massaging his rib. 

"Sorry, it slipped," Hermione said sarcastically, "and by the way, Ron, you should watch that language of yours.  I doubt your mom will approve of your cursing." 

Ron just muttered something under his breath, and continued picking at his food.  Harry just finished, and sat back from his seat.  At that moment, the owls entered, swooping above the tables and dropping the letters to the students.  A beautiful brown owl passed by Hermione and dropped a yellow-colored envelope.  

The three watched as Hermione red the letter, it and her cheeks continued blushing red with each line she read [ LOL that rhymes! *ahem* sorry...   -_-;; ].  when she finished, she quickly placed the letter back in the envelope and hastily shoved it in a pocket on her robe.  

"Ooh, what did the letter say?"  Ginny squealed, "It's a love letter, isn't it?"  

"Bet it's from Vicky,"  Harry laughed.  

Hermione didn't say anything as she continued eating her breakfast, a slight smile on her face.  Ron however stood up hastily, almost knocking his plate of the table.  The three looked at him weirdly.  

"Just forgot my Potions notebook up in the dorms.  I'll be right back," he muttered as he walked away.  The three could not help, but notice how red Ron's ears were.

"Er...I have his notebook here,"  Harry said, taking out a blue notebook, "I was copying some notes from yesterday's class."  He looked around to stop Ron, but he was already gone. "That was strange..."

"Do boys get mood swings?"  Ginny said innocently.  

Hermione just shrugged, and put her spoon down.  "I guess we'd better go to Potions now, Harry."

"What about Ron?" 

"He'll catch up with us."

"Okay." 

The two stood up from the table.  "See you at dinner, okay Ginny?"  Hermione said. 

"See ya." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why does DADA have to be so hard?"  Ginny whined in her head.  She always had difficulty in the class, and was always scared of the things they learn.  She hated all the curses and scary creatures they'd deal with.  Sometimes, Ginny would even wish that she was a muggle, then she would not  have to deal with such things.  

Right now, they were learning how to protect themselves from certain hexes, and Ginny was, as usual, having trouble with all the spells and incantations they were learning.  She was just doodling in her notebook, usually making pictures of snitches, since they reminded her of Harry.  She was only half-listening to Professor Delacour as she was talking about the 'Lihando' spell [ Corny, I know. Oh well, I couldn't think of anything else... ] that helps protect a person from certain hexes.  

Finally, the bell rang, signaling dinner.  The students, mostly the girls, went out of the room quickly, while the boys went up to Professor Delacour, pretending to have questions so they have more time to look at her.  As Ginny was about to exit-

"Ginny, could I have a vord with you, please?"  

Ginny turned around, seeing the professor at her desk, dismissing the still-gawking boys.  Wondering what she did, Ginny slowly walked up to the professor.

"I have been noticing, zat your grades are not...doing very vell, lately."  Professor Delacour stated, looking at Ginny with her ocean-blue eyes. 

Ginny bowed her head.  Her grades, what is she going to do?  "Well, Professor, I promise I am trying my very best.  I really am..."

"I know zat, dear,"  the professor said sympathetically, "but I vas vondering, maybe I could ask a fifth year to help you with ze work.  A tutor vould be nice, I think."  

"A-a tutor, Professor?"

"Yes, I vas thinking, maybe 'arry Potter can help you, he's in your house, and I think he can help you with your problems..."

Ginny froze.  Even though she would really love to spend some time with him, she was not ready.  What if she does something stupid?  Harry would laugh at her.  Somebody else could be her tutor, anybody..even a slytherin might be better.  At least not Harry...

"Um, Professor, perhaps Hermione Granger would be better?  She's a good friend of mine already, and I know that I won't be much of a bother to her," Ginny said, hoping she sounded convincing.  

"Yes, I thought of that at first, but Ms. Granger is already a very busy student, being a prefect and all,"  Professor Delacour said, "Why don't we let 'arry give it a try."  

"O-okay then," Ginny said, her voice full of dread.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hee heee, long time I've updated this chapter, huh? *bows head in shame* 

Anywayz, I really want to thank those of you guys who reviewed.  I wonder if you're still gonna read this, being a long time until I finally updated it and all.  Oh well..

Just review pweez, or else I won't continue the story, kay?

~Wo Ai Ni16


	4. Shopping at Hogsmeade

"My Fourth Year by Ginny"

~ Wo Ai Ni16

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny walked out of the DADA classroom, wondering what to do.  Tutoring....with Harry? "Oh man," she groaned to herself, "I know! Hermione will know what to do, hopefully."  She quickly dropped her things off in her dorm before going to the Great Hall for dinner.  The day went by quickly enough and she scanned the Gryffindor table, and finally saw a blob of bushy hair.  Walking towards Hermione, who, to Ginny's dismay, was sitting again near Harry, sat down opposite of her and gave her a forced smile.  Hermione noticed how preoccupied Ginny is and raised her eyebrows in a 'what's-the-matter' expression.  Ginny just mouthed 'later', and resumed eating her dinner.  

"Is there anything wrong, Ginny? You've been awfully quiet lately," Ron asked.  His mood has been a lot better since the morning, when Hermione received that "love letter" from Viktor.  

"Nothing," she muttered.  

There was some awkward silence amongst the group for one minute-

"Hey, Ron," Harry interrupted, breaking the silence, "We will be needing a captain and a new keeper this year for the Quidditch team.  Are you interested in trying out?"

"Oh yeah, of course I'll try out, when is it?"

"Dunno exactly yet, but we're planning it sometime at the end of this month."

"You know what," Hermione said happily, "Ginny's a pretty good player too.  She always told me that she loves Quidditch, right Ginny?"

Ginny, knowing where this was going to lead, just nodded.  

"Really?" Harry said, surprised, "Well maybe you could try out then, I've never seen you fly before.  It would be cool if you made it in."

"Hey, are you on her side, or mine?" Ron said jokingly.  

Ginny ignored her brother.  But that comment Harry just gave made her heart soar.  "He actually complimented me!" Ginny thought to herself, "and he's interested in seeing me try out."  It took all of Ginny's self-control to not squeal.  Trying not to smile too broadly, she reminded herself to thank Hermione later.

After dinner, the three went upstairs to the Common Room, and finished their homework.  They were trying to go finish their work as soon as they can so that they can go to Hogsmeade with time to spend before the curfew.  They finished in about 30 minutes, and quickly went to their separate dorms to get something light to wear over their uniforms.  

Ginny took off her robe and grabbed a tattered old blue sweater.  She fingered its many sown patches covering the holes made from wearing them so much.  She hoped that she would somehow get better clothes to wear.  When she was younger, she never really cared about her not-so-fashionable clothes.  However, when she got older, she wished that she would get a better wardrobe.  Whenever she and her family would go to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies at the end of August, she would always look longingly at the beautiful casual robes at Madam Malkin's (sp?) and wished that she had enough money to get a new wardrobe.  

She sighed and put on the sweater over her uniform blouse.  After glancing at herself in the mirror, Ginny went up a couple of stairs until she saw the fifth years' dorm.  Knocking, she heard Hermione's voice saying, "Come in."  Ginny walked in the door and spoke to Hermione in a hushed voice.

"I thought that we were going to Hogsmeade by ourselves.  What will we do with Harry and Ron with us?"

"I know, but I could not find any excuse.  Don't worry, we'll go on our separate ways when we arrive at Hogsmeade.  I am sure they'd rather look around at Zonkos rather than following us doing some girl shopping."

"Fine, but I have to tell you something.  You see, in DADA-"

"Oh gosh, look at the time, we'd better hurry Ginny or else we won't have enough time to shop! I'm sorry, can you just tell me later?"

"Sure, but, why can't we go tomorrow? We can also go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"I know, but, I really have a lot of tests to study for, I can only go with you today."

"Oh," Ginny said, a little put down, "Alright then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At Hogsmeade

The group finally arrived at Hogsmeade and went on their separate ways.  Harry and Ron went to check out if there was any new joke tricks in Zonkos as Hermione and Ginny went on their shopping for some new accessories and clothes.  

"Ooo, look at this one, Ginny," Hermione called, "This hair clip will look so good on you, and it can make your hair into any hairstyle you tell it to."

"Wow, that is nice," Ginny said.  

"Now, I was thinking of some make up.  Not too much, probably just some eyeshadow, blush, and lip gloss, I think that will look good on you."

After the girls were done shopping, they met Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.  

"So what did you buy?" Ron said, as he handed over the mugs of warm butterbeer.  

Hermione looked over at Ginny and both smiled mysteriously, "Oh, you know...stuff."

"Stuff? That helps, no really what did you buy? You spent practically two hours shopping all around Hogsmeade."

Hermione and Ginny just continued drinking the butterbeer.  Hermione decided to change the subject and asked as if she didn't even hear Ron's last reply, "So what did you guys get?"

Ron was just about to protest at not answering his question, but Harry interrupted, "Just drop it, Ron.  We looked at Zonko's.  The whole place is full of new stuff."

"Yeah, but everything was too expensive.  Unfair, of them really, to put such high prices on them."

The conversation continued like so, and the group decided to go home as it was getting late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At Ginny's dormitory

After changing into her pajamas, Ginny decided to take some time to write the day's events in her diary....

_Dear Diary, _

_            I have a lot to tell you.  Okay, in DADA, Professor Delacour said that I should have a tutor.  And guess who the tutor is.....Harry! Can you imagine that?!  I know that I should be happy and all to spend more time with him, but honestly, I don't have the guts.  I haven't had any since first year, and I don't think I ever will.  Anyway, Hermione did say that she will do her best to help me with Harry.  She's such a nice friend.  Another thing, at dinner, Harry complimented me! He was talking about the Gryffindor Quidditch Team tryouts this year, and Hermione said that I am a pretty good Quidditch player.  That is true.  Hmm, maybe if I practice enough, I can make it as a keeper.....I can be just a good a Quidditch player as Cho is, maybe Harry might notice me more.  After that we went to Hogsmeade today and she bought me some make-up and this cool hair clip that can make my hair into any style I tell it to.  We were thinking about some new clothes, but what for? It's not like there is a ball or anything this year, and we already have these stupid uniforms to wear.  Hermione said that I should wake up tomorrow so that she can help me put on the new make-up.  As weird as it is, I never used make-up before.......I guess that's all I have to say for today, good night. _

_~Ginny_

Closing her diary, Ginny drifted off to sleep

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

oki, so how's this chapter? Sound good? 

PLEASE ANSWER: 

I have this question:      What are the new positions that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team need? I know that they definitely need a new Keeper and Captain. The Seeker of course is still Harry, a-duh, the Beaters are still Fred and George, right? This is their last year I believe.  But what about our three Chasers? Are they still in Hogwarts? Or did any, or all of them graduate? Pretty pwease answer, It will really help....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To my reviewers:

******: I'm not even gonna say anything.  Yes, I do know you, you're my best friend for God's sake, but try to leave a _real review next time, k?   :P_

ShadowRomantic: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. Hope you also like this one ^_^

met 19: Hmm....never thought of that.  I do know that Fleur can attract guys and stuff with her "charm" but I'm not sure if she has that 'sixth       sense'....dunno.....*shrugs*

Brian:   LOL

Noelle: Thanx, I hoped you liked this chapter

~Thanx, I really appreciate your reviews!  I hope one of you guys can please answer the question I have above, it'll really help me

Arigatou Gozaimasu

~Wo Ai Ni16  


	5. Breaking the Ice

"My Fourth Year by Ginny"

~Wo Ai Ni16

Chapter 5:  Breaking the Ice

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny woke up early the next morning as Hermione came to help her with her 'new look'.  Hermione helped her comb down her slightly knotted hair, and put on the hair clip they bought yesterday.  

"Hmm...I wonder what will look good on you," Hermione muttered under her breath.  She observed Ginny at all angles, pacing around her as if she was trying to make a painstaking decision.  "How about just a french braid?  We don't want to be too fancy now."  At the mention of a hairstyle, some invisible force straightened out Ginny's hair, as if brushing it, parted it, and made it into a perfect French braid.   

After this, Hermione helped apply the make-up.  She added a touch of blush on Ginny's cheeks and put on a little sky-blue eyeshadow.  With some lip gloss to add the finishing touches, Ginny looked at herself in the mirror and gasped.  Her fiery red hair looked wonderful, and the little make-up Hermione applied helped bring out her beautiful soft brown eyes.  

"Wow," Ginny whispered, admiring herself.  Hermione stood behind her, looking at her reflection, proud of her handiwork.  "Wait a minute, where did you even learn how to do make-up and all? You don't even wear any."

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Over the vacation, I had to spend two weeks with my three older cousins.  They're sisters and all they care about is fashion.  I guess I picked up something useful from them after all.  Come on, we will be late for breakfast.  Try not to be so shy around Harry, okay?"

"I'll try."

With that the two girls walked down the hallways and to the Great Hall.  

As Ginny walked down to her table, she could not help but notice a couple of eyes following her.  She was even more uncomfortable when she realized that most of those eyes belonged to boys.  "I am getting attention from boys?  This couldn't be real.  Why are they staring?  Do I have something on my face or something?"  Ginny thought to herself.  Apparently she had no self-confidence at all.  

This also did not go unnoticed by Hermione.  She smiled to herself, proud of her success.  Part one of her plan is now in action.  "Now for Harry...wonder where he is..." Hermione peered over the Gryffindor table to look for Harry, hoping that he also noticed Ginny.  Unfortunately, he was busy eating his breakfast and did not even glance their way.  Hermione sighed.  

Turning around, she saw Ginny walking behind her, hiding her head behind a book in an attempt to hide herself from everyone's stares.  Hermione made an impatient sound, and dragged Ginny over to their table.  "Just act normal, Ginny," she whispered through gritted teeth.  

"This _is _normal for me," Ginny whimpered.  

Hermione grabbed the book from Ginny's hands, revealing her red, blushing face.  "Try to be a little more confident, okay? Just think how pretty you are, and how Harry will start drooling over you," Hermione said, winking.  "If he starts talking to you, just act normal, and talk back to him.  Don't just say one-sentence replies, try to start a conversation, okay?"

A dreamy look went over Ginny's face.  Taking a deep breath, a look of determination went across her face.  "Okay," she said.

"Go on," Hermione said, nudging Ginny.  

Ginny walked by herself and stood in front of where Harry was sitting.  All the color drained off her face.  He was talking to Ron, who was on the other side of the table.  His back was turned to her. "Oh no, oh no, now what do I do?"  Ginny thought to herself.  She was having some sort of nervous breakdown.  She must have stood there, looking stupid for some time until-

"Woah, Ginny, what happened to you?" Ron said, finally looking at her.  

However, Ginny was still in her nervous state, and she didn't hear anything.  She just stood there, clutching her books, staring at Harry's back as if in some sort of trance.  ( A/N:  O.o  Poor Ginny lol, im so mean since im controlling her )    

Fortunately Hermione was there to the rescue.  She answered Ron for her, "Why not Ron?  Ginny looks really pretty." 

Ron scowled, and continued observing Ginny, "I just don't think that Mum will be very happy with Ginny wearing make-up."

Hermione shrugged at this comment.  "It's just a little make-up, I don't see what's the big deal."  She tugged at Ginny's robe and got her out of her little trance.  

"Wha...?" she said clueless, looking around.  "Oh!" 

She sat down next to Harry, completely embarrassed.  Remembering how she was going to try and act 'normal', she turned to him and said the first thing that came to her mind....

"Good morning."  _How lame was that? Ginny thought. Really original, Ginny._

Harry finally turned to look at her, and stared as if he just saw her for the first time.....*awkward silence*

"Ginny?" He said uncertainly.  

"Yeah?" Ginny said, feeling her cheeks burn crimson.  _Not now, please_

"Oh," Harry said, now that the girl's being Ginny was confirmed, "Good morning."  He knew that sounded stupid, but there was noting else he could think of saying.  He had this uneasy feeling in his stomach, not unlike the way it felt whenever Cho was near.  _Does this mean? ..... Nah..._

"So..." Ginny started.  _Think of a topic, think of a topic, don't lose him now_

However Harry was able to think of something, "Oh, by the way, the Quidditch tryouts are on the 27th.  Are you still interested?"  

"Yeah," Ginny said, feeling more comfortable, "Even though I don't really look tough, I think I might get a chance of getting keeper." 

"Really? Well then you could practice with my Firebolt if you want, the school brooms are not really the best brooms in the world..."

And so their conversation continued, each one happy that they were now comfortable with each other.  

In the meantime, while Harry and Ginny were in their own little world, Ron was watching them with curiosity...and if you look closely, with a little bit of suspicion.  He didn't really like the way Harry just looked at Ginny over there.  He knew that look, that's how Harry would always look at Cho.  Ron was not too comfortable with that....

On the other hand, Hermione was eating her breakfast with some sort of air of superiority, as if she had just accomplished a really important task.  Ron noticed this somehow and felt as if she had something to do with this

"Hermione?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you know why-"

He was interrupted as the school bell rang. ( A/N: do they have bells in Hogwarts? )All the students rushed their breakfasts as others quickly rushed to their first class.  

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Never mind, I'll ask you later."

Harry stood up with Hermione and Ron, as Ginny went her separate way to her first class.  

However, Ron was not the only person who was not too happy about Harry's new interest for Ginny.  The student took one last glance at her before walking along with the rest of the crowd rushing out the Great Hall.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ooooo, wonder who the person is...   LOL    I think some of you might guess 

So how do you like this chapter? Yay for Ginny, she and Harry finally break the ice.  However! There are new conflicts now, Ron is not too happy with the situation, and it seems that Ginny does have a secret admirer all this time!  I'd better not say too much....  ^_^  

I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I had the chance.  You see, after Spring Break, my teachers started to bombard us with work without mercy.  It's evil I tell you....  *glares*  

Anywayz, I'm sorry to tell you guys that I might be only able to update every weekend from now on.  I have so much work to do nowadays.  Sorry for this inconvenience.  Blame my teachers! And my knack for being a study-crazed person....think, Hermione....It's weird, I'm a lot like her, except I'm more loose and sociable I guess....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To my reviewers: Thank you so much for answering my question, I'll be needing it soon as I start planning their Quidditch tryouts.  

john: lol, yup, they are going to kiss, but not anytime too soon!

met19: thanx for answering my question, and yeah, I don't think they're gonna make Ron captain either

Noelle: yay! im glad u love it, and it's okay if you don't know

Princess Ashley (aka Mo : thank u, I hope u like this chapter, sorry for the wait!

liltigger: hi hi, im happy u liked my story, thank u for putting me on your favorites list! I feel so loved ^_^  and for the part about the keepers, u kinda have a point,     but keepers don't all have to be like that

Ginny McCartney: thanx! again, sorry this chapter took a while

Michele: hi hi Michele, thanx for ur review, im glad u love my story

ginnyNharrysecretlove: hope u like this chapter

catie: yeah, I was thinking...we never knew too much about Ginny so I thought of making Quidditch her secret talent LOL won't Harry be impressed?  

Cata: thank you, im glad u like my story 

Talia: Thanx for your suggestion.....why not? I'll think about it, k? thanx again!

REALbluelightsaber: wow, I didn't know ppl would like my story so much.  Thank you!

hpfan889: thanx!

Hillary and Jess: Thank you for reviewing my story, I'm sorry I hadn't had much time to review yours, I promise I will soon.  My note above will explain why LOL

And even though these two people did not review, I want to thank Taari Loome and Adrianna Trianna for putting me on their favorites list.  Thank you!  *feels fuzzy inside*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yup, that's all I think....thank you again sooo sooo much for your reviews.  I have to confess, I didn't know ppl would actually like this story, it was originally a one-shot fic with the first chapter.  I'm glad I decided to continue it.  Thanks!

Hoping to post the next chapter ASAP, 

~Wo Ai Ni16


	6. New Friends

"My Fourth Year by Ginny"

~Wo Ai Ni16

Chapter 6:  New Friends

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Ginny passed through the hallways on her way to her first class, Charms, she still felt people's gazes on her.  Now, she knew that the old Ginny would just try and stuff her face behind the books she was carrying like the time at the Gryffindor Table.  However, the new, more outgoing Ginny would hold her head high without a trace of embarrassment.  _Hermione was right, all I need to do is hang out with people more.  I mean, it really isn't that bad, I didn't know that Harry and I could talk so. comfortably with each other.  _

With more confidence, Ginny walked down the hallways, a small smile playing at her lips.  Nothing is going to ruin her day.  

Finally reaching the classroom, she sat down at the front for a change and took out her secondhand textbook.  She usually sat at the back because she was ashamed at all her secondhand supplies she had.  But she will try to act less self-conscious.  

"Um..is it okay if I sit here with you?"

Turning around, Ginny saw a Gryffindor girl her age standing behind her.  She was pretty short for her age with short blonde hair.

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks," the girl said, sitting down next to her.  "You're a Weasley, right?  The quiet one?"

"Yeah, I'm Ginny."

"I know it sounds weird, but, even though you are in my year and in all of my classes, I still don't see you often."

"I know, I usually just like to spend my time by myself. But I promised to a friend of mine that I will try to be more outgoing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Emily Sanchez by the way."

Shortly after that the bell rang, Professor Flitwick entered the classroom to begin the lesson.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At Lunch, Emily and Ginny decided to sit together.  Emily introduced her to the other fourth year Gryffindor girls, Samantha Cunningham and Melissa Reynold. Ginny was so happy to have been making so many friends already.

Seeing Hermione on the other end of the table, Ginny waved at her.  Hermione waved back, happy to see Ginny with new friends.  

While eating lunch, the girls chatted with each other.  

"You know, Ginny, you're not a bad person at all," Melissa chirped, "I mean, I first thought that you were snobbish and all, but you were just shy all that time?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, a little embarrassed.  

"Oh shush, Melissa," Emily said, "Sometimes you can be too frank."

"You put on a great show this morning though," Samantha commented.  "A lot of boys were looking at you."

"Really?" Ginny said, getting all nervous. 

"Why are you saying that as if it is a bad thing?" Emily asked.  "I would be happy if I were you Ginny."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

That afternoon Ginny, Emily, Melissa, and Samantha were on their way to drop their books off in their dorms.

"Ginny, hey Ginny!"

For the second time that day, Ginny's cheeks turned red as the person approached her.  Harry Potter.  

Clutching her books as her knuckles turned white, Ginny walked up to him.  Harry finally reached her, panting from running.  He was clutching his Firebolt in his hand.  

"Hermione told me you'd be here.  Here, you could have my Firebolt as I told you this morning.  You can practice all you want in the Quidditch Pitch since the teams aren't going to be using it yet.  I hope you make it into the team."

"Th-thank you," Ginny managed to stutter.

He handed her the broom and went down the staircase.  Ginny stood still, not believing that he just lent her one of his most prized possessions.

"Oh my god, Ginny! You are sooo lucky, you didn't tell us you were friends with _the Harry Potter!"  Melissa squealed. _

"And look what he gave you too, a Firebolt! Those things cost a fortune!"  Samantha added.  

"Wow, are you guys a couple or something?" Emily asked.  

"No no, of course not," Ginny said, still shocked. "I can't believe he let me borrow this.  He said that he would this morning, but I did not know he was serious."

"Why do you need it anyway?"

"Well, I'm trying out for the Quidditch team."

"Really?" Samantha asked, "We're trying out as reserve chasers."

"I still can't believe he lent it to you," Emily said, her eyes glazed with a dreamy expression as she studied the perfect broom. 

Melissa was eyeing Ginny with suspicion, "You like him, don't you?"

"What!? No way!" Ginny said, trying to look convincing.  

"I have to tell you something, Ginny, you're a bad liar," Melissa said. 

"Please, you guys, don't tell anyone," Ginny looked at them with pleading eyes. 

"You have our word," Emily said, raising her hand, "Besides, I don't blame you.  He's grown a lot over the summer."

"Yeah, he's pretty cute," Samantha agreed, nodding her head, "All those Quidditch practices really helped him."

The four girls giggled. 

"Okay guys, lay off Ginny's man," Melissa said in mock anger.  

"He's not my man," Ginny said, downcast.

"Yet," Samantha added, "Don't worry, Ginny, I know you guys will hook up eventually."

"How do you know?" 

"Because she reads too many romance novels," Emily stated, "Samantha loves anything romantic."

"Oh, be quiet," Samantha snapped. 

"Hmph, I never am the romantic type," Melissa said in disgust, "I don't know the purpose of having boyfriends.  All they do is dump you for some prettier, more popular girl."

This made Ginny think of Cho Chang once again.  _No, I have no chance with Harry. He'll surely like Cho better than me._

"Something wrong, Ginny?" Emily asked.  

"Oh no, nothing. Let's put our books away, shall we?"

The girls went upstairs to their dormitories. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, I know, lame place to end it.  Sorry!

As I promised, I updated this weekend.  Hee hee.  I'm happy for Ginny.  She made new friends, yay!

Oki doki, since I don't know what else to say....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To my reviewers: 

**liltigger: LOL weird review, liltiggy.  And by the way, I say 'bleh' okay? My word! LOL thanx for ur review.  Me likes long reviews!**

**pastshadows: Thanx! I know, I try to keep the characters in character.  Sorry for the pun.  I don't like to change their attitudes, you kno? So I'm trying to keep Ginny her sweet, innocent self.  For your review in the 5th chapter: thanx, I'm also glad Ginny and Harry finally get to really be friends. **

**Katani**** Petitedra: It's oki you didn't review for the last chapter, I hope this update didn't take too long, either.**

**rachnmi: Hmm...dunno.  Maybe its Draco...maybe not.  LOL Yeah, a lot of ppl want me to make them kiss.  Of course they will, but not too soon! ^_^**

**ginny: Thank you! Again, it may be Draco, and maybe not. LOL I'll say this: There will be some sort of twist.  *wink wink***

**magicrulz: Thank you.  Hope you like this chapter.  Oh and thanx for ur compliment of my name.  I really do like it, and ur one of the first ppl who complimented me! **

**butterflyangel: Thank you, and thanx for answering my question. **

**spell**: Woah, like I said before, I didn't know ppl would like my story so much.  That makes feel so loved. ^_^  Hope you didn't get a nervous breakdown by the time I finally posted this chapter! 

Oh and I also want to thank:

spell

magicrulz

Cata

ShadowRomantic

for putting my story on their favorites list.  Thanx guys!

And thank you too, Katani Petitedra.  You've been a very loyal reviewer.  Ever since I first started this fic!  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, what are you waiting for?  Reviews please! 

 |

 |

\/


	7. New Conflicts

"My Fourth Year by Ginny"

~Wo Ai Ni16

Chapter 7:  New Conflicts

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, now I know that some of you might want to know what happens to the girls in the dormitories, but let's go to the boys who are currently in the boys' dormitories. 

"Hey, Harry," Ron said.  They were the only ones in the dorms for now, the rest of the Gryffindor boys were still doing their homework downstairs.  The two were already lying down in their beds, but they were both wide awake. 

"Yeah?" Harry called from his bed.  

"I wanna ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully."

"Okaay..." Harry said slowly, wondering what on earth Ron will ask him.  

Ron drew in a deep breath and said, "Do you like my sister?"

Harry snorted, not a rude one, but a surprised snort, "What?"

"Just answer the question, Harry," Ron said.  There was no trace of laughter or any amusement on his face.  

Harry could not help but laugh, "You-you're actually serious, aren't you?"

Ron just stared at him angrily. 

"Okay, okay," Harry started. "Well..." He was not really sure what to say, did he like Ginny?  

Just that instant Hermione burst through the door.  

"Hi guys! Neville said I'd find you here," Hermione said cheerfully.

Ron groaned, "Did you have to just come in here without knocking?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Hermione said blushing.  _Not that I would mind seeing Ron only in his- eww, where did that thought come from?_

Hermione shook her head.  

"Anyway I was just asking Harry here," Ron said irritated, "if he liked my sister or not."

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No, Hermione, I have another long lost sister," Ron said sarcastically. "Of course Ginny!"

"And what did he say?" 

Harry was looking at them, it seemed that they forgot he was in the room.  _They argue like an old married couple_, he thought with a smirk.

"Well he was just about to answer me when you came and-"

There was a knock at the door.  

______________ 

Okay, now to get the next part of this chapter, we must go to the Fourth Year Girls' Dormitories...

"You know Ginny," Emily said.  

"Yeah?"

"Since you finally admit that you do like Harry."

"-And you have to train yourself to get into the Quidditch team," Melissa continued.

"We were thinking, why don't you ask _him to help train you?"  Samantha finished.  _

Ginny looked at them weirdly, "Do you guys always finish each other's sentences?"

The group laughed, "Nah, just sometimes," Emily said.

"Well, I dunno," Ginny started, "Won't it be kinda obvious that I like him if I ask him to train me?  And it's not really fair for the other people who want to try out.  I would have some sort of unfair advantage."

"Who cares about the other people!" Melissa exclaimed.

"But...you guys are trying out, right?"

"We are, but only as reserve chasers," Samantha said.

"Relax, Ginny, we'll be fine, and as for the other people trying out, forget them," said Emily. 

"Yeah, now let's go ask Harry, shall we?" Melissa said with a wicked smile.

"Now? Are you sure? I mean, he might be busy doing his homework, I wouldn't want to bother him," Ginny said in a rush. 

"Oh come on, I bet he's already in his dorm for all we know," Emily said. 

The girls went across to the boys dorms, Ginny reluctantly and knocked on the door...

___________

And this is where we left off...

"Damn! Who keeps disturbing us?" Ron said. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come in!"

Outside the door the girls went behind Ginny, urging her to go inside first.  In pressure, she opened the door.  Only Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the room.  Emily, Samantha, and Melissa followed behind her.  

"Hi, um...I just wanted to ask Harry something," Ginny said uncomfortably.  The piercing stare her brother was giving her made her uneasy.  _Am I coming in at a bad time?_

Hermione smiled.  Trying to lighten up the mood she said cheerfully, "Aren't you going to introduce your friends to us, Ginny?"

"Oh, right! Sorry.  Well this here is Emily, that's Melissa, and over there is Samantha."

The girls chorused greetings.  

"Well, we don't want to take up too much of your time, Ginny just had a favor to ask from Harry," Emily said earnestly.

"I wonder what it is," Ron said sarcastically under his breath, almost inaudible.  It was loud enough to hear, however.  

Hermione gave him one of her strict-McGonagall looks, Harry squirmed uneasily, Ginny started blushing, and the other girls just looked at him in confusion.   

"I-I was just going to ask.." Ginny stuttered.  

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked.  _I'd better get this guy out fast before he ruins things._

Ron sat up from his bed, "What for?"

Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. 

She pulled him over to a quiet corner in the Common Room and made him sit down in a chair opposite of her.  

"What's your problem?" Hermione said, exasperated.

"What's _my _problem?" Ron said in a disbelieving voice. "IthinkHarrylikesGinny."

"What did you say?"

"I think Harry likes Ginny!" 

Hermione snorted, "So?"

"So? What do you mean 'so'? She's my little sister!"

"And....?"

"And it's just not right!  I mean..look, he's older than her!"

"Yeah, for like one year," Hermione said, "that doesn't make that much of a difference."

"I just don't think it's proper for him to like _my sister... What?" Ron saw Hermione giving him a smile. "What are you smiling at me for?"_

"You just look so cute like that.  An overprotective brother," she said happily.

Ron blushed at her words.  

As she saw Ron blush, Hermione just realized what she said.  _Damn, how could I have said that 'You just look so cute like that'. What's gotten into me?_

"Um...I gotta go, goodnight.  Tell Harry and Ginny I said goodnight too," Hermione said as she walked, well more like, half-ran away.  

"W-wait!" Ron called after her.  Too late, Hermione already closed the door to her dorm. Ron sighed.  _This was a very weird day, he thought._

As he climbed up the stairs to his dorm, the door opened.  Ginny and her friends went out, chatting happily to each other in hushed voices.  It seemed that Harry agreed to help her.  Ginny stopped talking immediately as she spotted her brother in a not-too-happy mood.  

"Hermione said goodnight. She just went to her dorm," Ron muttered as he brushed past his sister and his group.  He slammed the door.

"My brother can get grumpy easily," Ginny sighed. "Sorry he wasn't so friendly, he's usually more cheerful."

"Nah, it's okay," Emily said.  

"I wonder if boys have their own version of PMS," Melissa wondered.  [A/N: That's something I would say]

"Melissa!" Everyone gasped.  

"Just a thought," she shrugged.

"We'd better get a good sleep.  Ginny has to look good for a certain someone!"  Samantha chirped.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oki, how was this chapter? Not too confusing I hope? 

Heehee, here comes the interesting parts!  Ron is being a very protective brother, isn't he?  Hermione is starting to show her feelings more to Ron, although she does it unintentionally.  Now what will happen between Harry and Ginny? Will Harry go for Ginny against Ron's wishes? And about Cho, is Harry going to completely forget about her?  Only the next chapters will tell!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To my reviewers:

**tomzgurl77**:  Thank u for liking this certain H/G fic, I feel loved! 

**pay_day1999** and **john**: Thanx guys

**KataniPetitedra**:  Woohoo party! Too bad Ron had to spoil this one -_-

**Julie**: Thank u! I usually update Saturday nights (really late tho, at like 11) or Sundays, so u can check then!

**Jamie Lynne**:  Heehee as I said before to other ppl, it may or may not be Draco ^_^

**clarisse: Hmm, u kno wut, u hav a point.  I mean, it is weird that Harry notices her now, right? But think about it....a lot of boys are like that.  It's human nature to notice someone by their looks.  But don't worry, Harry is not the shallow kind of guy, I'm sure he has other reasons why he might like her.  And as for Ginny's new friends, being more sociable helps a lot.  Believe me.  Kinda weird to say, but I am a lot like Ginny in my fic @_@ Maybe that's y it's kinda easy for me to write it.  **

Thanks for your review!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heehee, u kno the drill...review!

 |

 |

 |

 \/


	8. Twitch or Itch?

"My Fourth Year by Ginny"

~Wo Ai Ni16

Chapter 8: Twitch or Itch?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The days passed and it was now Thursday.  Harry told Ginny about tutoring her as Professor Delacour ordered.  And of course, our dear Ginny was pretty embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry, Harry, I really hate being a nuisance.  DADA just hates me."

"Hey, it's no problem.  I've been getting kinda bored anyway.  I was thinking that maybe I can tutor you right after our last classes and have our little quidditch session after that.  Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. That's fine with me," Ginny said, smiling.  

"Good.  I'll meet you at 4 o' clock, okay? We can start our session then."

"Okay, see you then."

Ginny raced up the girls' dormitories and up to Hermione's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Ginny opened the door, "Hermione, Harry's gonna tutor me on an hour! What do I do?"

Hermione put down her book _Hogwarts, A History: Newly Revised Edition, "What do you mean, 'what do I do'?"_

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed impatiently, "Please! Help me!"

"Alright, alright.  What are you worried about anyway?"

"Making a fool out of myself of course!"

"You guys were fine talking to each other yesterday, besides it's just Harry.  You'll be fine."

"No, Hermione, you don't understand.  DADA is my worst subject ever!"

"Aaaand? That's the reason why he's tutoring you, isn't it?"

"I know, I know, but I don't want to be totally stupid about the subject, Harry will think I'm some airhead!"

"No, he won't."

"Please, Hermione, there must be some way you can help me while he's tutoring so I don't look totally clueless."

"Oh, I get it. That's cheating though, and I never approved of cheating," Hermoine said, tapping her chin, like in deep thought.

"Hermione..."

"Okay, okay, I'll help you."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Now let me see, there is this spell where I can talk and you will be the only who can hear me.  You will also be able to communicate with me inside your head. So all I'll have to do is sit near you guys so I can hear Harry's questions."

"That seems good enough, but won't people see your lips moving? That would be awkward."

"It's okay, I'll bury my head in a book like I usually do so they can't see my face."

~*~*~*~*  4 o' clock, Common Room *~*~*~*~

Ginny went down in the Common Room with her DADA book and notebook (A/N: I'm not sure if they use notebooks) and saw Harry waving to get her attention in a quiet corner in the Common Room.  Ginny took a deep breath.  _Hope this works._

She walked over and sat down, putting down her books.  Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Hermione walk over to a chair near them, burying her head in a humongous book.  All part of the plan.

"Okay, now I was thinking.  How about we start with the Unforgivable Curses?"

"Alright, that's fine with me," Ginny said.  She took out her notebook, ready to take notes. 

"Can you name the Unforgivable Curses?"

"Wait, wait, I know this," Ginny said.  She was racking her brain as hard as she can. _I know there are three of them. Damn. Oh, why didn't I study before coming here...Hermione help me. _

Inside her head, Ginny can hear Hermione chuckling. _Hermione!_

_*Cruciatus, Imperius, and the Avada Kedavra Curse*  (_A/N: If you haven't guessed already _*-----* are what Hermione is "saying" plain italics are the things Ginny is "saying" . Gets?_)

"They are the Cruciatus, Imperius, and the..." Ginny said in a softer voice, "Avada Kedavra Curse."

"Good, now let me see...what do each of them do?"

"Well, the Cruciatus Curse can give a person extreme pain."

"What are the usual after-effects when a person suffers the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Well....um."  _Hermione help me again._

_*Usually a person would twitch violently.  If they suffered the Cruciatus Curse for an extended period of time, they can die if a person touches them.*_

"Usually a person would itch violently," Ginny started in a slow voice. Looking up, she saw Harry looking at her weirdly. 

Hermione was laughing crazily in Ginny's head.  _*I said twitch, Ginny! Twitch! Not itch! Oh my goodness, I think I'm gonna die of laughter! Itch! That's a good one*_

"Itch? Er...not exactly," Harry seemed to be stifling laughter. 

"No no! I meant twitch, usually a person would twitch violently," Ginny was blushing like an over-ripe tomato. _Damn, I made a total fool out of myself._

"Anyway, what happens if a person is under the Cruciatus curse for a long time?"

"They can die if someone touches them," Ginny said.  

"Good. Now how about the Imperius curse? What does it do?"

"A person could not control himself or herself.  They will do whatever the persons who cast the spell on them say." Ginny was grateful for knowing something by herself. 

"Yes.  Mad Eye Moody told us last year that it gave the Ministry a lot of trouble while Voldemort was in power.  He said that many of the Death Eaters claimed that they were under the Imperius curse and so many of them got away free after Voldemort lost his power."

"Yeah, my dad told me a lot about that.  He was one of the people who volunteered to catch the Death Eaters."

Harry fell silent as if in thought.  He was thinking about Sirius and Remus.  He hadn't heard from them in a while, and he knew that Dumbledore had this plan to help fight Voldemort.  Ginny, didn't know though.  He shook his head to clear his troubled thoughts. "Anyway, the last curse."

"Avada Kedavra.  Everyone knows what it is for," Ginny whispered.  She did not want to talk about it, knowing that Harry was uncomfortable about the subject.  

"Yes. Well, I think that's pretty good for today. I didn't have to teach you that much, you're pretty good. Now, I can train you at Quidditch if you don't have much work." 

"Oh no, it's fine," Ginny started gathering her things. 

"Good, I'll see you in the field in," Harry checked his watch, "30 minutes."

Ginny sighed.  That wasn't too bad.  Just one mistake, but pretty good.  Hermione put down her book.  "Well that was not too bad," she said, smiling. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so-so chapter.  

Well now you see my feeble attempts at humor.  Not too bad, I guess.  Hope you guys liked it.  I know this chapter was a little uneventful but....I have big plans for the next one, *wink wink*

I won't tell though, it will spoil everything....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To my reviewers:

**john**:** LOL, not a bad idea! I'm not sure if I can do it right though, as I said before, I'm not too good with humor. But don't worry I have plans for Cho...*wink***

**Katani**** Petitedra: Heee heeee, oh well, I kept Ron out from this chapter... I thought it would be nice if Ginny and Harry spent some time together.  **

**REALbluelightsaber**: Oops, sorry, I never thought of people who do not like Ron and Hermione together.  Don't worry, there won't be too much of them.  Oh! and about reserve chasers, Talia, one of my reviwers had this idea.  Now, I'm not athletic, so I don't know much about sports but: since Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are already chasers, the team's reserve chasers are there to take their place in case one of the chasers gets hurt or tired during the game.  

**LittleShyGirl**:**  Heehee, well here it is.  Yeah, I know I forgot about that awhile, I just wanted the other chapters to have Ginny getting friends and stuff before I start the whole tutoring thing.**

**charmz:Thank you! Oh, and I like your pen name.  Dunno why, I just do. (yeah, I'm weird like that sometimes) It's the sugar rush.**

**spell**: Yay! I'm glad ur enjoying so far. Don't worry *LOL*  I only said that there will be some twist with the whole Is-Draco-The-Secret-Admirer-Thing.  I didn't say that they'll be together.  If they _do _get together **as a couple at the end** of this fic, it'll be over my dead body, and that means that some other bogus person stole my account and started writing under my name.  LOL I hope that doesn't happen. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Again, I'm hyper right now, so pardon me......

Hoping to hear more from you guys!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 R

 E

 V

 I

 E

W

 |

 |

 |

\/


	9. A Very Interesting Quidditch Practice

"My Fourth Year by Ginny"

~Wo Ai Ni16

Chapter 9:  A Very _Interesting Quidditch Practice_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny quickly made her way upstairs to leave her things and decided to get dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and simple t-shirt and grabbed the Firebolt Harry lent her before going off to the Quidditch field.  Hermione and her other friends [A/N: I'm referring to Emily, Melissa, and Samantha] decided to come along with her.  They all met in the Common Room and went set out to the Quidditch field.  

The afternoon sky was clear and the weather was perfect.  As they were walking outside in the grounds, Hermione pulled Ginny aside from Melissa, Emily, and Samantha.  

"What is it?" Ginny asked. 

"I just wanted to warn you," Hermione whispered. "That your brother is not too…. how shall I say this? Um, keen with your feelings for Harry."

 Ginny jumped back in surprise, "M-my _feelings_? How on Earth does he know?" Ginny gulped, "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Hermione looked slightly offended, "No! Of course not! But it seems that your brother is not as clueless as he looks." She snorted and muttered under her breath, "If only he would realize how others feel about _him." _

Ginny barely heard the last part, but she thought she heard what Hermione said and knew Hermione was referring to her brother, "What's that supposed to mean?"

It was Hermione's turn to jump in surprise, "Huh?" she said dumbly.  Apparently she didn't know that she had talked out loud.  "Er..nothing, I was just talking to myself."  Her cheeks burned crimson.  

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "Ron I think is in the library right now.  He doesn't know about Harry tutoring you, but I'm sure it won't be long until he finds out."

"Hey, you guys, hurry up!" Melissa called.  Ginny and Hermione didn't notice that they were so far behind.

"Coming!" Ginny called back.  

Together, they sprinted to catch up with the rest of their friends.  They were nearing the Quidditch field entrance when three people came out. [A/N: Hmm…can you guess who it is?]   

Hermione scoffed.  She stopped in her tracks and the other girls stopped behind her.  

"Ah, why if it isn't Mudblood Granger."

"Malfoy," Hermione said in an icy tone.  Crabbe and Goyle were also standing nearby.  

Ginny glared at Draco.  She never liked him, knowing that he was Harry's rival.  Melissa, Emily, and Samantha glared at him also.  Hearing Draco call Hermione a Mudblood made them instantly know that he was not a good guy. 

"And where is your Mudblood-loving boyfriend? Or are you still going out with Victor Krum?  Honestly, Mudblood, people will soon figure out that you're using love potions."

"Stop it!" Ginny yelled. "Don't you dare call Hermione a Mudblood! And for your information, she doesn't use love potions."

Draco looked taken aback by Ginny's outburst.  He gave one final glare at Hermione and waved his hand, signaling Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.  They followed.  

"Why didn't you insult that Weasley?" they heard Crabbe ask Draco.  

"Shut up," Malfoy replied.  

"Hmph," Ginny said. 

Hermione just shrugged and they made their way into the stadium.  They saw players from other houses passing quidditch balls to each other.  Ginny squinted, looking to see if one of them might be Harry.  It was difficult since they weren't wearing their quidditch robes and she can't even tell if the person was from her own house.  

"Oh there he is!" Emily said, pointing to the opposite end of the stadium.  However, Harry wasn't on a broom.  He was sitting down at one end of the field, and he seemed to be talking to someone.  

They made their way, and as they neared, Ginny gave an audible gasp.  

Harry was talking to a girl.  And that girl happened to be Cho.  They seemed to be talking casually, and she saw Harry say something that made Cho laugh.  Turning, he caught Ginny's eye. 

"I'll be right over!" he called. Cho followed behind him.  

The girls stood and waited until Harry finally made his way over.  

"I'll talk to you again sometime, okay Harry?" Cho asked.  

"Sure, just owl me." 

"Thanks," she said.  She turned to look at Ginny and the other girls.  She gave a simple smile and left.  

Ginny was aching with curiosity.  What in the world was that about?  Why was she going to owl Harry?  Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry spoke. 

"I want you to go up there near the goal post," he said pointing to the far end of the stadium. "And I'll throw these quaffles at you.  This is how Wood used to practice on the keeper."  Harry then turned to Emily, Sam, and Melissa, "You guys could use the school brooms to practice if you want.  There are a few more quaffles left in the Equipment Closet." 

"I'll just watch you guys," Hermione said, starting to walk over to the bleachers.  

Ginny mounted the broom and pushed off from the ground.  'The Firebolt is definitely _the best broom ever', she thought to herself.  She felt a rush of adrenaline and excitement as she zoomed over to the goal posts.  _

She watched as Harry flew toward her, the sack of quaffles tied on his broom.  She could see Emily, Sam, and Melissa practicing in the distance. 

Ginny positioned herself in front of the middle goal post. 

"I'm going to try and throw all these quaffles.  Try and catch as much as you can!" Harry shouted as he approached her.  

"Okay!" Ginny shouted back.  

The next few minutes went by quickly as Ginny zoomed from one goal to the next, blocking as many quaffles as she can.  She was very good.  Harry was very impressed as he watched her block all his throws.  

To Ginny, however, practicing for the tryouts was not the only reason why she was working so hard.  She wanted to impress Harry.  Ginny could not help but feel some jealousy towards Cho.  She still cannot take her mind off what they could have been talking about.  As she blocked another ball, Ginny realized something.  _They couldn't be a new couple, could they?_  She shook her head at this troubling thought.  _Hopefully not.__ I mean, she's still mourning over Cedric, isn't she? No one could get over someone that fast.  But then, why would she be talking to Harry? Wouldn't she feel awkward around him because he was involved in Cedric's death? But maybe-----_

"Ginny!" Harry called.

"Yea?" It was pretty amazing that she could do all that thinking and block the quaffles at the same time. 

"I think we could stop now.  You're very good." He flew over to her.  Harry summoned the quaffles and placed them into the sack.  "I bet you will get the position as keeper," he said with a wink.  

Ginny blushed as they flew down to the ground.  "Thanks for letting me use your broom," she said, handing it over to Harry.  

Emily flew towards Ginny.  "Ginny, don't leave yet.  Come toss some quaffles with us!  We're trying to imitate those moves we saw in the Quidditch World Cup we attended last year." 

"It's okay, Ginny, you can use my Firebolt.  Just hand it over when you're done.  I'll just watch with Hermione," Harry said. 

"Thanks, Harry!" 

________________

Harry walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.  "Ginny's a really good quidditch player," he sighed. "She didn't miss any of my throws." 

Hermione smiled at this compliment for Ginny, "Yeah, well I guess she just has some hidden talents." 

Hermione shifted in her seat and looked at Harry.  In her best casual voice she said, "So, um...what were you and Cho Chang talking about?"

Harry immediately snapped out of his daydream.  "Oh!  Um .... nothing, we- we we're just talking about quidditch and stuff, nothing much," he mumbled.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow.  _Something's going on... O well, better take this opportunity to ask him. _

Harry seemed to be uncomfortable now.  "I think I'll go over with Ginny and her friends.  I never tried being a chaser before."

[A/N: Look! this whole portion starts with 'H'! XD  ]

_______________

Harry used one of the school brooms again and flew over to Ginny and the other girls.  By the looks of it, she would also make a pretty decent Chaser. 

She looked as if she was having the time of her life as they tried to perform the Woollongong Shimmy [A/N: Nope, didn't make that up, got if from Quidditch Through the Ages! *smiles* ]

Then, it happened....  Ginny was about to catch the ball with her two hands, when she reached too far.  The girls we're screaming as they saw Ginny fall down ..... 100 feet from the ground and falling faster.  

Harry gripped his broom and chased after her.  He cursed himself for not having the Firebolt with him.  He was gaining on her ..... 20 feet....10 more feet .... almost there.  He reached out to Ginny and grabbed her hand.  Harry tried to hoist her up to his broom, but Ginny was too heavy and Harry lost his balance on the broom.  The two fell together.  Luckily they only fell from five feet above the ground and they tumbled on the field before coming to a stop. 

Ginny was shocked.  Everything happened so fast, one minute she was trying to catch the quaffle, and next Harry saved her.  Speaking of Harry.......  An extremely red blush came up to her cheeks.  They had tumbled down the grass, and he ended up on top of her.  If someone did not know what actually happened, they would have thought that they were in a .... hmm, how to say this ..... a very passionate snogging session.  Yes that sounds about right. 

Before either of them were able to get off from the ground they heard a very, very, _very angry voice yelling: _

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There! Was that chapter good enough to make up for the long wait? I hope so! ^^ 

I finished writing this at 8:00. Wooohoooo 4 more hours and one more minute until I get my hands on that book!  I wonder what "bigger role" Ginny will be playing in it though..... 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To my reviewers: 

**bambam:  heehee, sorry for the long wait, but I hope u enjoyed this chappie!**

**john**: Thanx! Again, that is one of my feeble attempts at humor. 

**Katani**** Petitedra: Sorry for the wait, Katani.  Oh, and I am also waiting for you to update _your fanfic, "The Dreaded Fanfic of Doom".  It's mad funny.  I showed it to my friends and they loved it!  Hope you forgive me for the wait!_**

**animezebra: Unfortunately, none of those questions were answered in this chapter.  But I think it is still interesting! ^^**

**Krystal**: Thanx for all ur reviews! Heeheee, so many.  I did that too once.  Hope you like this chapter too!

**Jamie Lynne**: Thank you Thank you!

**liltigger: Hiya! review this chapter as soon as you can!**

**Faith and Grace**:  Oooo! Thanx so much for reviewing my ficcie!  Yea, I like to keep Ginny, her usual self.  No one changes their personality that fast, right?

**spell**: It's okay. I deserve it. *bows head in shame* Like I said, I hope this chapter made up for the long wait!

**kim** the writer**:  Thanx for reviewing my fic! I really appreciate it.  Review some more! teehee, jk.  And update your's soon too! Me wanna read wut happens to Lily!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Why don't y'all click that button down yonder and send me a review? Heehee, been reading To Kill a Mockingbird too much.  XD


	10. Getting Rid of the Nuisance

"My Fourth Year by Ginny"

~Wo Ai Ni16

Chapter 10:  Getting Rid of the Nuisance

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny gulped.  She knew that voice too well.  Taking a deep breath she looked up to see a very red Ron towering over them.  He seemed to be in a state of unpleasant shock and just stood there. To make matters worse a stunned Colin Creevy was right next to him, clutching his camera.  

Harry also turned around and started turning red all over again, stuttering, "No, Ron, it's not what you think.  Ginny, she-she was falling and I tried to catch her, but I fell down.....on top of her."  That was not the smartest thing to say because by the time he finished the sentence, Ron's already red face seemed to swell more from bottled-up anger.   He then saw Colin and was about to complain but it was too late, Colin already started taking pictures of them, blinding him and Ginny with continuous flashes.  

[ A/N: Sorry to make a long author's note here of all places, but I just wanna explain some things so some of you guys out there won't b at my throat when u continue reading....despite some reviews complaining about Ron's attitude, I'm gonna continue with it.  Sorry!  But I want him to be the overprotective brother I imagine him to be.....I don't think I'm making him Out-Of-Character, I think this would be his reaction if this actually happened ]

Ron's anger reached its peak.  He pushed Colin aside hastily, and in one swift movement, grabbed Harry by the collar.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron snarled.  Harry glared right back at him, "I didn't do anything! I told you, I was trying to catch Ginny, but I fell with her, I swear!"  

Ginny, who regained her composure, stood up and pushed Ron roughly, "Ron, put him down! Harry's telling the truth, stop jumping to conclusions!"  Ron's anger died down as he glanced at his sister's pleading but firm expression.  

"Fine," he said to no one in particular, "but," and this was now directed to Harry, "even though you're my best friend, don't you **dare do anything with Ginny." **

Harry didn't know what to do, but just glared back at Ron.  On the other hand, Ginny had enough.  _Why is he being so cruel?  God, I was just hoping to have some fun with my friends and Ron just comes and ruins everything!_   Trembling with anger, Ginny made a groan of exasperation and turned to Harry, "I'm so sorry, Harry," she pleaded, "but my brother is being a prat."  Her cheeks were still red, this time from both embarrassment and anger.  Turning, she glared once more at Ron and walked quickly away, making sure to bump into her brother's shoulder as she went.  Samantha, Emily, and Melissa, who were standing nearby watching the scene, exchanged awkward looks and followed Ginny. 

________________

Ginny stormed away from the Quidditch Pitch, nearing the exit.  Her friends were just walking behind her, unsure of what to say.  Never had they seen Ginny so angry before.  

As they walked on, they saw Hermione rushing down from the bleachers.  She sat in the highest row and took a long time to finally get down.  Seeing Ginny, she came rushing. 

"Oh my goodness, Ginny, you're alright!  Wait...what happened?"  Hermione's concerned face turned into a puzzled frown as she saw how angry Ginny was. 

Not having the patience to speak, Ginny paused and pointed back to where they were walking from, "Ask Ron!" she muttered.  Ignoring Hermione's bewildered stare, she walked past her.  Emily whispered, "Sorry about this" to Hermione before following the rest of her friends out of the Quidditch field.  

_______________

Finally making it to her dorm, Ginny jumped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.  The other girls looked at her in sympathy, though all of them kept quiet.  They decided to sit at the ends of their beds and stared at Ginny.  

Ginny's sobs can be heard through her pillow and Samantha, who was closest to her, could hear a couple of curses Ginny was muttering towards her brother.   She finally stopped and sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.  

Breaking the awkward silence, she said, "Don't you guys see? My stupid brother, damn him!  After all he said, I definitely have no chance with Harry anymore!  Not that I had much of a chance in the first place...."

Samantha stood up and sat down at the end of Ginny's bed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You really care about Harry, don't you?  Do you," Samantha took a deep breath. "Do you love him?"

The rest of the girls gasped in surprise.  Ginny was also shocked.  _I never really thought of it before....I always thought of Harry as a crush, but love?  Are my feelings strong enough that I could say I love Harry? _After a thoughtful silence, Ginny nodded her head.  "I love him," she whispered, more towards herself. She looked up at her friends, "I'm in love with Harry..." 

"Oh my god, you guys make such a cute couple!" Melissa said, jumping up from her bed.  The group stared at her. _What happened to Melissa being the tomboy?_  "What? Can't I act like girl for once? Sheeeesh..." she said, retaining her irritable personality once more.  

Emily stood up from her bed, and took Ginny's hands, "Melissa's right!  You guys are soo perfect for each other!" 

Ginny blushed in reply, "Guys, don't make such a fuss, I don't think I'll even have a chance with him after what my stupid brother did."

At that moment, the door opened and Hermione appeared, "Don't worry Ginny, we'll take care of your brother." 

________________

9:00 In a broom closet outside Professor McGonagall's office ......  [ A/N: After reading Ootp, I decided to make Ron the second prefect, kk? ^^  ]

"Sshhh, now stay here and be quiet," Hermione whispered to Ginny, Emily, and Samantha in a broom closet.  "Okay, just to settle things, let's go through the plan one more time.  When I give the signal, open up the jar full of spiders that I gave you in this closet and leave as soon as you can.  But before you close the door, use the Engorgio charm.  Is everything clear so far?" All three girls nodded their heads.  "Good. Then I'm just going to lure Ron when I  walk with him down the hallway." 

"And before he knows it, he'll find out that he's locked in a closet full of spiders!  Hermione, you are sooooo mean for thinking of this, I didn't know you had it in you!" Emily whispered in delight. 

"Yes, just thank God I was able to transfigure all those objects into spiders," Hermione sighed. "But, alas, drastic times call for drastic measures!" 

Just then they heard pounding footsteps, and Melissa came running down the hallway.  "He's here! Ron is coming!  Everyone in your places!"  She rushed towards Ginny, Samantha, and Emily and they closed the closet door on themselves.  Outside, Hermione walked up to Ron, trying to look casual.  

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said, walking beside him 

"Hi," Ron muttered.  He was once again in a grumpy mood.  

"Listen, Ron," Hermione said, sounding more serious, "Please don't be mean to Harry or Ginny.  I know you're just trying to protect her, but think about it, Harry wouldn't do such a thing!"

Ron ignored her.  Hermione made a grunt of exasperation and they went inside Professor McGonagall's office for their Prefect meeting.

____________

Meanwhile, inside the broom closet, LOL......

"Ouch, Ginny, you're stepping on my foot!" Melissa whispered.  

"Me? I'm the one who's about to be crushed against the wall here!"

"Shhh, you guys, someone might be walking outside," Samantha said.  

"Oh this is stupid, _Lumos!" and Emily's wand gave off a green light.  _

"That's better," Melissa grunted.  

"Shh, you guys, t the meeting might be over and we have to be quiet enough to hear Hermione's signal," Ginny said.  

The girls waited anxiously for about two more minutes when they heard a distant door open and some talking.  As the two people were coming closer, one of them gave a loud sneeze.  

"There! That's the signal! Emily, open the jar, hurry!"  

Ginny, Melissa, and Samantha rushed outside the broom closet as Emily opened the jar and left it on the floor.  Dozens of tiny, hairy, black spiders scurried out of the jar.  Before she closed the jar, Emily pointed her wand towards the spiders and whispered "_Engorgio__!" before closing the broom door shut behind her.   She ran away with the rest of the girls down the hallway.  Finally reaching the corner of the corridor, Emily, Ginny, Melissa, and Samantha peeked their heads to watch as Hermione and Ron walked towards the broom closet they just left.  _

Ginny covered her hands to suppress giggles.  She held her breath in anticipation as she watched Hermione point towards the closet and said something to Ron.  He nodded his head at what she said and opened the closet door.  In one swift movement, Hermione pushed Ron inside the closet and locked the door with her wand.  She turned and saw Ginny, giving her a thumbs-up.  "Come over here!" she called, "He's already locked inside!" 

The girls ran up to Hermione and the five listened to Ron inside the broom closet with interest.  

"Hermione? Hermione? What are you doing? There's nothing here!" Ron's muffled voice can be heard through the door.  "_Lumos__!  .....Bloody Hell! Spiders! Hermione, let me out of here!"  _

They could hear his fists pounding against the door.  Ron started yelling.  

"Just promise me one thing, Ron," Ginny said over his yelling. 

"What? Ginny? You're behind this? Get me out!" 

"Only if you promise not to bother Harry anymore!" 

"What? Argh, fine! Just unlock this bloody door, they're crawling everywhere!" 

Hermione looked over at Ginny and Ginny nodded her head.  "_Alohomora," said Hermione, and Ron came bursting out of the door...._

_______________

"Did you see his face? It was priceless!" Melissa said, roaring in laughter. 

"Hmm...I can't believe I did that," Hermione said to herself.  

"Well, you did come up with it Hermione. Thanks so much, I owe you one!" Ginny said.  

"Yeah, I don't think he would be bothering you or Harry anytime, Ginny," Hermione said mischievously. "You see, I put this charm on Ron so that if he doesn't keep his promise, he would say his deepest, darkest secret.  I told him so when we were walking back from the closet." 

Ginny stretched her arms. "I think I'll go down to the Common Room for awhile, just to rest before going to bed."  Ginny walked down the dorm stairs slightly sleepy but stopped in her tracks as she saw Harry.  He was crouched down in front of the fireplace and was tossing something into the fire.  

She really did not want to face him now, not after what happened in the Quidditch field.  _Stupid Ron, Ginny thought once again.  She was about to turn back when her first step caused a creak and Harry spun around, spotting her. _

"Oh, uh..hi Ginny," he said awkwardly. 

"Hi," Ginny said feebly.  _Quick, think of something..anything to get rid of this silence.._ "Oh, um, what are you doing there?" Ginny said, pointing to the object that Harry just tossed into the fire. 

Harry smirked.  "Colin's roll of film.  It contained the pictures he took when we were, er...in the Quidditch field."

"Oh," Ginny said, starting to giggle.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, luckily I was able to corner him right after we got back."  He stood up and stretched, "I think I'm going to try and get an early sleep tonight.  Good night, Ginny." 

"Wait, Harry," she called.  

"Yeah?" 

"I'm really sorry again about Ron.  He's being a stupid prat.  But don't worry, he won't bother you any more."

Harry grinned, "You really think so?  He was pretty mad, I won't be surprised if he doesn't talk to me for the whole week."

"Nah, let's just say I was able to persuade him to lay off from you." This made Harry laugh.

"So does this mean that our tutoring sessions are still on?" he asked.  

"Definitely. And thanks, Harry, for saving me," Ginny said sincerely. 

Harry waved his hand showing it was no big deal.  He walked towards the staircase that led up to the boys' dormitories.  However, when he passed Ginny, he paused, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running up the staircase. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DIDN'T READ OOTP YET! I REAPEAT, DO NOT READ IF YOU DIDN'T READ OOTP YET!*

A/N: WOOOO finished Ootp, how did u guys like it? I liked it overall, but I'm unhappy to say that I was disappointed in some parts.  Like Harry...what's up with him? I mean, yea, it's the hormones, but did it have to be sooo sudden? *shrugs* I'm just happy that Ginny is no longer shy, but did she have to be so snappish at Harry? And Cho is such a drama queen! I also wonder what happened between Hermione and Vicky, it was rarely mentioned in the book.  There also seemed to be no Ron/Hermione interaction...and worst of all...WHY SIRIUS? WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO DESERVE THAT? HE WAS SUCH A NICE GUY! *practically bawling* ..... *ahem* O well, too bad Ootp practically skrewed up my plans for this fic, but I shall continue as if it didn't come out yet.....what do you guys think? Give me suggestions, please.....And also give me some feedback if you agreed with my views on Ootp, but no flames please, this is just my opinion, no need to get nasty if you disagree.....

PS, I know I treated Ron terribly in this chapter. Forgive me!  But don't worry, after this chapter, it's smooth sailing for him! : )

PPS *sigh* Sorry for this long note! But, did you guys understand what they did to Ron back there? I hope it wasn't confusing....you see, Hermione decided to lock him in a closet full of spiders that Emily released after a prefect meeting.  Then, when he gives up, Ginny told him that she will only let him out if he promised not to bother Harry, and Ron reluctantly agrees.  @_@

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To my reviwers: 

**hpfreak**: I'm sad to say, but my e-mail account is getting all weird on me....unfortunately I can't notify u...i'm sorry! ;_;  I just hope that you'll b able to stumble upon the future chapters when I update it.....gomen nasai!

**spell**: Yea, that's why I asked forgiveness for treating Ron this way in the chapter! I'm sorry, but it was a part of my plan.  But as I said, don't worry, everything will be okay for him from now on.  And I saw your other reviews, reminding me to continue! I must admit, after they always pushed me to write the next chapter..and whenever I was too busy to write, whenever I logged into my account I would always think "please not another complaint, please not another complaint" LOL But I'm fine with it! XD  It always pushes me to do my 'homework' for you guys! And as for the questions in your review, I answered a couple of them, and as for the others, you'll find out in the future chapters!

**Hplova4eva**: Nice name! Thanks for the compliment. I don't care if its short, it's a review all the same. Hope you review again! 

**liltigger: Hey! Yea, I agree with you, Ginny is definitely old enough to chose the guy that's right for her! And if that guy's Harry, Ron will just have to accept it. Don't worry, Ron will learn to accept their relationship sometime...oops, said too much XD.  I hope that you can still review, even if ur in camp! Good luck! **

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin**:  Yea, too bad...but as I said, Ron will learn to accept their relationship.  He'll be less of a git in the future, hopefully  ^^

**john**: Don't worry, I will continue it! And as for Ootp, please read my author's note above and tell me what you think.  I agree with you, after I read the book I was like "Okay...this totally skrews up my plans for this fic...dammit!" LOL 

**Bell**: LMAO, that is sooooo funny! Omg, *takes deep breath* okay, I'm alright now! LOL I can soo imagine that! Thanks for liking my fic! And my joke, hahaha!

**P.I.D**: HAHA! "Catching Peanuts In Your Mouth Olympics"! How is your training going so far? I gotta try that one time! Oh, and as for your suggestion, I was actually thinking of doing that! I'm not so sure yet, though, it's a good idea, right? We'll just have to see....

**Katani**** Petitedra: Yay! I'll b waiting, and so will my friends, for ur update! And at least Ginny, with the help of Hermione, of course, was able to take care of Ron! heeheheee  ^_^**

**Evenstar**: LOL, don't worry, I'm not insulted, I agree with you.  Harry and Ginny make a waaaaay better couple! Oh, and don't worry, Harry is not the shallow kind of guy, he doesn't like Ginny just because of her new look.  It was just the look that made him notice her. But he'll develop more deeper feelings for Ginny. Oh, and by the way, Lily and James are the best couple! They're my favorite! LOL, just had to say that after I looked at your profile, teeheee. 

**Failurebydesign**: Cool name, very unique.  Aww, yea, a lot of people told me about their views with the whole Ron thing.  I hope this chapter didn't upset you too much, but as I said before, Ron will become nicer after this.  And I shall no longer torture him! lol

**Sirius_Black**: OH NO...WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? HE WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! *sniff sniff* Sorry, your name just reminded me of him *sighs sadly* ............. On a lighter note! *cheerful all of a sudden* Yea, you already reviewed, but don't worry, I don't mind at all! Heeheeee

**kim** the writer**: You're right! It was Ron! LOL Don't worry, I understand, we were all busy reading Ootp! O, and continue ur story soon, kk? XD**

**Psycho Queen**: Well, here's the next chapter! Teeeheee, again, sorry for the wait!

**Bez**** Friend: Hey Candlestick! LOL, I think you can call yourself that when you review again.  I'm happy it makes you feel better, and again, don't let 'it' ruin your day, okay?!  Review again if you can!  Teehee, and remember, I'm the Lighter! WOOO! O, p.s: did your sister finish Ootp? What did she think of it? Hmm????**

Wow, that's the most I had to write so far! @_@ LOL I don't mind though! I really appreciate you guys ooooh, so much! Every review makes this author feel veeerryy appreciated, except if it's a flame of course, but luckily, I hadn't gotten any and hopefully won't! 

~Oh, and you guys, you really have to give thanks to **spell... Teeheee, she's the one who's been pushing me to update quickly! Special thanks to you! *throws bouqet to ****spell***

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review pweeeety pweeeease, the more, the sooner I update! *glomps reviewers* ---FYI: a glomp is a bone-breaking hug 


	11. Jeez So Many Disruptions!

"My Fourth Year by Ginny"

~Wo Ai Ni16

Chapter 11: Jeez So Many Disruptions! 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Ginny stood still on the spot, her right hand touching the place on her cheek where Harry had kissed her.  His kiss was so soft, so tender..._Oh my goodness, Harry just kissed me!  Her mind screamed.  _Too bad it wasn't on the lips though...but hey, who cares, the important thing is he kissed me! _  She enjoyed the warm sensation that went through her.  A wide grin lit up Ginny's face and she squealed.  _Oh wait 'til I tell my friends! _ She quickly turned around and ran up to her dormitory.  _

            However she found her friends already asleep in their beds.  Ginny sighed. _Seems like she will just have to wait until tomorrow.__  She walked over to her bed, and pulled out her diary [A/N: I just noticed that it's been a loooong time since Ginny had made an entry! ^^;;;; ] "Lumos," Ginny whispered, and propped her wand on her pillow to give some light for her to write.  _

            _Dear Diary, _

_                        I'm sorry for not writing for such a long time. So much has happened! First of all, I am no longer a social outcast.  I've made a couple of new friends thanks to Hermione!  Here let me list them for you: _

_            Emily: She was the first one to talk to me.  She's really nice and sensible...she an all-around good girl if I were to put it._

_            Melissa:  Well she's kind of like a tomboy.  She doesn't really like boys and her hair is cut up really short.  Oh, and she loves quidditch ..a  lot! _

_            Samantha: Sammy, my new nickname for her, is the romantic, passionate type.  She reads a lot of romance novels, and she's really into Harry and I hooking up.  _

_            Well that's them.  They're all very good friends.  At first I thought that they were snobby, but the funny thing is they told me that the only reason they ignored me is because they thought *I* was snobbing them! Talk about ironic...._

_            I also just had my tutor lesson from Harry a day ago....let's just say that there was a really embarrassing part for me that I don't want to recall _

_            But, to skip to the really good part:  on the quidditch pitch yesterday and I fell off my broom.  But Harry was there to help me!  And we were in an awkward position too...but then, my *brother* got so mad because he thought that Harry was snogging me? Can you believe him? Honestly, he should learn to trust his best friend. On a good note, Hermione with the help of my friends, took care of Ron.  And just 10 minutes ago.....are you ready for this?.... HARRY KISSED ME! It was so wonderful! Even though it was only a peck on the cheek, but at least we're getting somewhere!  I have to go now, diary, for my beauty sleep! _

_            ~Ginny_

___________________

The next morning

"Hi Ginny," Harry said as she approached the table. 

            "Hi Harry!" Ginny replied breathlessly and immediately sat down next to him.  Ron glared from the other side of the table, and Ginny tuck her tongue at him.  

            "The quidditch tryouts are going to be held next week."

            This completely took Ginny off guard, "WHAT? But I thought..."

            Harry smiled sympathetically at her, "Yeah, McGonnagall, moved it up one week." 

            Ginny bowed her head in despair, "What am I going to do? I only got to practice once!"

            Harry put his hand on her shoulder and assured her, "Don't worry, I'll help you practice."

            She smiled up at him, "Thanks, that's really nice of you.."   Harry smiled back at her.  The two seemed to be lost in their own little world for a couple of minutes before someone stumbled into Ginny. 

            "Ow, watch where you're...Neville?"  Ginny looked down at the boy who was on the ground below her.  She and Harry helped him up. 

            "Are you okay?" Hermione asked in a concerned tone.  

            Neville blushed as he stood up and brushed the dust off his robes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.  Just tripped on my feet I guess."  He smiled sheepishly at Ginny.  "Sorry for knocking into you like that."

            "Oh no, it's fine."

            "We should get going to class," Ron said. 

            "You guys go ahead, I'll walk Ginny to hers first," Harry said.  

            "But-" Ron started

            Hermione stood up quickly and took Ron by the arm, "Come on."

            Ginny stood up and waited for Harry.  He quickly stuffed his book into his bag and joined her.  Melissa, Sammy, and Emily winked at her and walked away on their own separate classes.  

            Ginny felt a sudden surge of excitement as she noticed how close Harry was walking beside her.  She felt warm hands close around her own.  _Harry's holding my hand! _

            "Here, let me carry your books for you," he said, reaching for her bag. 

            "Thanks, Harry."

            "No problem." 

            They rounded the corner to Ginny's Transfiguration class.  

            "Oh, look, Harry's finally gotten a girlfriend!" Pansy Parkinson teased as she passed them in the hallway.  "Honestly, Potter, you definitely have a most peculiar taste in women.  Hermione's hair is even thicker than a bush, and this one's hair is in flames!"  The other Slytherin girls around her laughed uproariously.  

            Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's hand in anger.  

            "Don't pay attention to them," Harry said.  He walked on faster.  

            They finally reached the classroom.  

            "Thanks, Harry, this is really nice of you.  But won't you be late for your class?"

            "That's okay.  You're worth it anyway," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.  This time Ginny gained the courage to give him a kiss on the cheek too.  She waved him goodbye as he ran down the hallway to his class, his words still ringing in Ginny's ears _"You're worth it anyway."_

_________________

Back in 5th year Herbology...

            Ron let out a frustrated grunt for the umpteenth time.  Hermione sighed, "Ron, will you be quiet, I'm trying to listen to Professor Sprout!"  He just mumbled something incoherent in reply. 

            Hermione put her quill down, "Oh I give up!  What _is your problem, Ron?"_

            "You're still with Viktor Krum, aren't you?" Ron said quietly.  There was no mistaking the sad expression in his eyes.  

            "Oh...um..." Hermione was taken aback by what Ron said.  She was expecting him to scold her again for setting up Ginny with Harry.  

            "Well, actually," she took a deep breath, "no, I'm not.  We broke up last week."

            Ron couldn't help but smile.  This was definitely good news to him.  "Well...." he said too happily.  

            Hermione glared at him.  

            "I mean," Ron tried to make his voice sound unhappy and concerned. "I'm very sorry about that.  Did he cheat on you or something?"

            "No, of course not.  I was the one who broke up with him.  I just didn't feel the same way about him anymore." 

            "Oh..."

            There was a tapping at the glass and the class looked up at the door.  Harry was locked outside.  Professor Sprout flicked her wand and the door opened.  

            "Explain yourself, Mr. Potter! You are ten minutes late!" 

            "Sorry Professor, forgot some stuff in my dorm."

            "Well take a seat quickly; you're interrupting my lesson."

            Harry walked over to the back of the class and took the remaining seat beside Hermione.  

            "Well you were fast," Ron said sarcastically.  He actually hoped that he should've taken longer so he would've had more time to talk to Hermione. 

            "I would've arrived sooner if I didn't bump into Cho.  She wants to meet me next weekend for some reason."

            "Oh, what for?" Hermione butted in. 

            Harry shrugged, "She just wants to talk to me, I guess."

            Hermione muttered darkly under her breath, "Just to talk to you indeed."  That Cho was definitely getting on her nerves.  Deciding to think more about it later, she picked up her quill and continued taking notes. 

_________________

"Okay, so a Reducto Curse can only work on animals and enchanted plants, but you use a Redunto Curse for a human?"  Ginny asked, taking notes.  This was her fifth tutoring session with Harry.  They've been getting steadily closer the past couple of days. However, Ginny insisted that Harry stopped walking her to class since he was already facing detention for being repeatedly late on all of his classes.  [A/N: Isn't he just the gentleman? *smiles proudly* Oh, and by the way, the curses I made up, due to my lack of skill in creating curses in Latin XD ]

            "Yeah that's right," Harry confirmed from his textbook. 

            "Good," and with a swish of her quill, she finally finished her notes. 

            "I think that's good enough for this afternoon," he said, stretching.  "Are you ready to practice for quidditch now?"

            "Yeah," Ginny said gathering her things.  The quidditch tryouts were already tomorrow but she felt that after all the practices she had with Harry, she was well-prepared.  

            They walked outside to the Quidditch Pitch and practiced again with Ginny catching Quaffles as Harry tried to make a goal.  She was definitely getting better.  Ginny just felt slightly guilty that one of the people she was going to compete with was Ron.  _Whoever is the best will become Keeper, and that's that. _Ginny thought to herself.  _I can even be reserve, and that's good enough for me.  _

            After half an hour they decided to stop and flew down to the ground.  They put away the quaffles and the school broomstick Harry used in the storage closet.  The sky was a beautiful golden yellow as the sun started to set.  Harry held out his hand to Ginny as he swung his leg around his Firebolt and sat on it.  

            "Come on, let's go for a ride around the grounds." 

            "Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Ginny said, nervous.  

            "Of course not. Besides, I'm sure Hermione and Ron need some time for themselves," he said with a mischievous smile.  

            Laughing, Ginny took his hand and he helped her up to sit in front of him.  She gave an involuntary shiver as she felt Harry wrap one of his arms around her waist and the other in front of her as he steered the broom.  With a kick of his feet, they lifted off the ground.  

            Ginny closed her eyes, enjoying the wonderful sensation of the wind blowing through her face.  They were going higher and higher until they were level with the towers.  She looked down and gasped.  Harry tightened his grip on her. 

            "Are you okay? You're not afraid of heights, are you?" 

            "No of course not," Ginny said, laughing at the absurd idea.  "But, wow, I've never had this kind of view before.  It's just...beautiful."  She was completely breathless at the whole scenery.  On her left was Hogwarts, windows gleaming a golden yellow, reflecting the sun.  Right below them was the lake, and if she squinted she could see some ripples in the water, probably made by the Giant Squid.  And on their right, stretching as far as the eyes could see was the Forbidden Forest.  Even the forest looked peaceful and quiet.  She sighed contentedly.  

            "Do you fly like this often?"

            "Hmm? I'm sorry what did you say?"  Harry was too busy enjoying the moment with Ginny to pay attention to anything else.

            She laughed, "I said 'Do you fly like this often?'"

            "Oh.  No, actually."

            "Oh."  There was a comfortable silence among them as they slowly flew around.  

            "Would you like to try going higher?" Harry asked. 

________________

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room...

            Ron fidgeted slightly in his seat, not being able to concentrate on his homework.  Somebody else was occupying his thoughts.  

            "Ron, would you please quit fidgeting? You're distracting me," Hermione said heatedly.  _Why is he acting all weird today?_

            Giving up, he dropped his quill and stood up from his seat.  _Why did everything seemed so impossible to him today?_

            "Where are you going?" Hermione said, suddenly concerned. 

            "I'm just trying to clear my thoughts," he said distractedly.  He walked over to the window overlooking the lake.  He gazed the view outside as it was continuingly getting dark.  Opening the window, he propped his arms on the windowsill and enjoyed the gentle breeze on his face.  Poking his head outside the window, he looked down. Just then, a blur of red and black zoomed past him, missing his face by mere inches.  

            "WAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE ****'IN ****!" A whole other bunch of curses flew from Ron's mouth, some I definitely cannot write out for this story will have to be made PG-13 ^__^.  

            He poked his head back outside the window and craned his neck to see what that "thing" was.  

            Hermione rushed to his side.  Everyone else in the common room rushed to the window to see what it was.  Some people had seen it too.  Hermione too craned her neck to see what it was.  

            She seemed to have figured out what it was because she returned from the window with a smug look on her face.  The bunch of people who crowded around the window bursted with questions. 

            "-Well, what was that?"

            "-I saw it too! Is it some sort of monster?"

            "-I bet you it's some sort of creature that escaped from Hagrid again."

            "-No, all of you are wrong! It's some sort of attack from Voldemort!"

            "-Yeah right, he's dead."

            "-No! He killed Cedric! He's back to kill everyone!"

            "_SILENCIO!_" Hermione shouted.  A silence fell over the room.  "Okay, now before I lift up the spell, no it's not a monster, and of course it's not Voldemort. He's in hiding." 

            "Well then, who is it?" Ron said, the only one who wasn't placed under the silencing spell.  

            The smug look returned to Hermione's face. "Oh, it's just Harry and Ginny out on a nighttime ride.  Isn't that romantic?"  She put on a happy face as she flicked her wand and everyone started talking again.  The girls, especially talking about the new couple. 

_________________

Back to our "new couple" ^^

            "Um, Harry, I could've sworn that was my brother we just passed by on the window," Ginny said timidly.

            "Oh, really?" Harry said innocently.

            "Yeah, too bad we missed his head by a couple of inches," she said sarcastically.  "Oh wow!" She didn't even realize that they were already in the clouds. She reached out her hand to see if she could feel it.  

            "Look, it's a full moon," Harry pointed above them.  

            "Yeah..." Ginny said distractedly.  She shivered.  It was getting cold in this higher altitude.  

            Harry hugged her with one arm and directed his broom towards the Astronomy Tower.  Upon reaching it, Ginny jumped down and Harry followed.  

            "I had a wonderful time, Harry.  Thanks a lot," Ginny said.  

            Harry smiled and blushed a little.  "Um, Ginny?" 

            "Yes?"

            _It's now or never, Potter. "Um....would I be too forward if....if I ask you...."_

            "What is it?" Although Ginny had a slight idea what the question will be. 

            Harry took a deep breath and said 

            [A/N: Now shall I be so evil as to put in a cliffhanger? I so love it when authors do this ^^ Although I'm sure you're pissed at me to disrupt the moment.]

            [A/N: So do you want a cliffie?]

            [A/N: Going once....]

            [A/N: Going twice....]

            *A bunch of very pissed off readers hit the author on the head with a giant broomstick* 

            [A/N: Fine, fine! Here! x ]

            "Would you be my girlfriend?" 

Ginny gazed at Harry in delighted shock.  "I-I...."

"Ahem, so sorry for disrupting this moment." 

            Harry and Ginny turned, annoyed to be disrupted and saw no other than...

            [A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID PUT A CLIFFE IN AFTER ALL! XP ]

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A note to my fellow readers/reviewers, hopefully you're both.  But if you're already up to this chapter and STILL not reviewing then...SHAME ON YOU! AT LEAST GIVE ONE REVIEW! YOU'RE HURTING THE AUTHOR'S FEELINGS, YOU MEANIE! *ahem* so sorry for that outburst.  I know I have taken such a long time to update, and I'm sorry....but I've been busier than I expected this summer ^^; And now school will sorta start for me at August 27 because of an orientation...something like that..yeah.....

But anyway, to make it up to you guys, I want to show you some of my artwork....have any of you heard of Artisticalley.org? or Fictionalley.org? It's this site dedicated to *only* Harry Potter fanfiction and fanart....check it out! Although I have to warn you, they host some more...er....works meant for older audiences and I advise that no one below the age of 13 visit the site...or else stick to G and PG....PG-13 already have em....***  scenes in them O.o 

I enrolled there, under the same pen name/artist name "Wo Ai Ni16".  For the links check out my bio.  Mind you it takes some time for the new settings in a bio to be posted.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To my reviewers: 

**john****: Wow, I am so flattered by your review.  Thanks so much.  Yeah, it's probable that Harry was snappy because Voldemort was possessing him, I never thought of that before.  I hope though that I have not lost your respect for the long time it took me to update.  I promise though, that I shan't, ever, discontinue my story.  After this, if people wish it, I might even write a sequel which is, predictably, going to be titled "My Fifth Year by Ginny" ^^  Although I have to warn you...that it might take me long to update especially with school coming and stuff. Oh, I'm sure hope that this chapter satisfied your appetite for more Ginny+Harry stuff. **

**hpfreak8: **yeah, you could use review history, that's what I do too ; ) 

**Ginny Weasley: **Hope you like this chapter, sorry for the wait ^^;

**kim** the writer: **Hey kim! Yay! I'm glad you love my story, just as much as I love yours! Unfortunately, this update, I'm sure, wasn't as soon as you wished and I'm terribly sorry for that.  I really want to review your story, but for some reason the site won't let me ;_;  Whenever I open the review window, the window opens with one of those site overload stuff....i dunno y.....i'm gonna try again, k? I hope it works for me this time.... Oh, and update your story too! ^^**

**Candlestick: **Hey Candlestick! *glompee* Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to log on to msn, I just go on aim, sorri! ^^; I sure wish that *he* would come online though hmph....stupid no good msn messenger bleh bleh bleh! Oh, and about the trick they played on Ron, I'm glad you liked it, I hoped that people didn't think it was too mean because some of them are fans of Ron ^^; 

**taby****: Woooo! I whole-heartedly agree with what you just said.  ^____^ Yeah, hopefully that's what the sixth book is for...and yeah, fanfics are the bomb because you get to do it your way! As my favorite artist, Tinaling would say (you gotta check out her artwork) "Kudos to you!"**

**Katani**** Petitedra: Wooohoooo! Cho is now beaten to a bloody pulp thanks to you! *ducks from Cho-lovers* ^^; eheh I'm happy you liked the trick they played on Ron, but as I promised to a lot of Ron fans, I am nice to him now ^^ **

**spell****: Heehee, you're welcome.  But to tell you the truth, I actually like it when you give me those extra reviews because it shows how much you like my fic...and I really really appreciate that....oh no, I feel a warm fuzzy moment coming through *hugs* Heeheee, just had to get that out of my system.**

**Catbus****: Hey, cool name. That's a cool idea...actually, I haven't thought of including Sirius or the twins in this fic...maybe I can give them a cameo or something ^^**

**ani**: **Again, I know that this update wasn't as soon as you wished for it to be...many apologies to u and everyone else out there.  But don't worry...I am SO not bringing Harry and Cho together...if you read the review Katani Petitedra gave me you'll see that Cho is actually a bloody pulp hidden somewhere. ****Failurebydesign****: Here's the chapter, I hope you'll still be reading and reviewing even after the disgraceful long amount of time it took me to update. But no matter what, this fic will not be discontinued.  ^^ That I can assure you.  And, yes, I cried buckets after Sirius died.....Sirius! Sirius! Come back, we all love you oh so much! *runs away bawling* **

**Navydevil****: Hey, hope you liked this chapter too! : )**

**spell**** again****: Hey spell! Heeheee, thanks for your review on chapter four...I agree with you too! I hate it when I love this fic and it takes such a long time for the author to update ^^ hmm....now why does that sound like me? Oopss......o^^o**

**jess70: **Thanks for giving me your opinions, I totally agree with you!

**Alexandra5: **Hmm....I get what you're saying, but you'll have to excuse me because tenses have always been my difficulty...I'm sorry! *bows head in shame*

**Latina1: **Hey! Belated welcome to fanfiction.net! I promise, I'll review any story you write...as long as it's on a work that I know ^^ But unfortunately, I can't have partners....as you can see, it takes me such a long time to update and as the school year approaches I'll be oh so much busier....I'm so so sorri, but I'm sure you'll find a better partner out there ^^

**Tina: **Hey tina! Thanks so much for giving some of your time to review my fic ^^ Damn...the school year is approaching tooo fast for my liking -_-;

**DRUIDGIRL: **Thanks for your review...and yes, OOTP shan't ruin my ficcie! *hugs fic to protect it from OOTP*

**GinnylovesHarry****: Yay, thanks for the help! Oh oh, and MUGGLENET ROX! I SOO LOVE THAT SITE! Heehee, just had to say that. ^^ I hope you like this chapter also ^^**

**sara.m****: Heehee, thanks for the review...unfortunately...the ending is not coming too soon...if you pay attention to the details, this chapter is only at the end of September, and I have the whole school year to write! *sigh* I'll have to speed things up a little bit soon. **

**DanielsBfbf****: Oooh, love that name...Thanks for your review and your ideas....I did give Neville an appearance in this chapter...I'll think about that idea you gave me.. oh, and which story would you like me to read? **

Wow.......it took me so long to write all of this up...This message is for all of you guys: 

Thank you so much for giving me your opinions on OOTP, because I really wanted to know what people out there think...when I asked my classmates they all loved it...but for me, I had my own pet peeves on it.  So thanks for your input! ^^

Thank you, **Tiger Lily21**, **Taari**** Loome, **liltigger**, **AdriannaTrianna**, **Lily-Potter8**, ****Latina1, **GinnylovesHarry**, and **DanielsBfbf** for putting me on their favorite authors list...I am so flattered ^______^ **

And thanks to: **DanielsBfbf, ****GinnylovesHarry, **DRUIDGIRL**,**** Latina1, ****Failurebydesign, ****Psycho Queen, ****kim**** the writer, **Tiger Lily21**, and ****bambam1 **

If you don't see your pen name here, it's because I already mentioned you in a previous chapter ^^ 

So I hope you guys will check out my artwork...and: 

**I HIT OVER 100! YIPPEEEEEE! THANKS TO YOU GUYS!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phew.....I am so tired...do I even have to say it? Aww, fine *takes a deep long breath* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! *faints*   Shame on you, you made the author faint, you meanie....now to make it up to her you should review! 

Yup that's it, that little button down there....yup! Now all you have to do is click it ^______^


End file.
